Double Chaos
by lorry11109915
Summary: Fluttershy and Discord have a daughter. How will life be for this little bundle of chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Double Chaos

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**This story is inspired in part by DisneyFanatic2364's story "Daughter of Discord".**

* * *

The Mane 6 were sitting down together and talking about recent events in their lives. "I'll start!" Rarity proclaimed. "Fancy Pants and I have decided to get married!" All the girls hugged her and shrieked in excitement. Rarity and Fancy Pants had been dating for about 4 months now, and they were perfect together. "When are you getting married?" Twilight asked. Rarity put a hoof to her chin and thought about this for a moment. "I guess we should get married in about 4 or 5 weeks." she decided. Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. "This is so exciting! We get to throw you a bachelorette party, a wedding, and a reception!" Rarity smiled.

"My turn." Apple Jack spoke up. "Me and Spike are gonna have another child." she stated. Spike and Apple Jack had been married for a year. Even though they were different species, they were able to have their son, Spirit. "What do you think it'll be? Boy? Girl? Pony? Dragon?" Pinkie Pie asked rapidly. "Pinkie, calm down! Whatever it is, it'll be great!" Rainbow Dash said. Apple Jack smiled. "Thanks."

Fluttershy looked down at the ground. She wasn't very sure everyone would be too happy about her news. She had been married to Discord for a few months. Even if her friends had accepted that fact, they weren't exactly on good terms with him. "Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. She looked up from the ground and nodded. "Well... you guys know that Discord and I have been married for a while. Well..." she paused. "We're having a baby!" she shouted quickly. She looked at her friends, waiting for them to react. When no one said anything, she looked back at the ground. "Omigosh, Fluttershy! You're gonna have a baby, too?! Yay, that means we can have two baby showers at the same time! You and Apple Jack's kids will have the same birthday, which means we can throw them double birthdays, which means double the fun!" Pinkie Pie screamed at the top of her lungs while bouncing around the room. Rarity dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "You'll be the best mother in the world, Fluttershy!" she said through tears. Fluttershy felt a little bit better seeing her friends smile about her news.

"Ya know, Flutters... I'm kinda worried about what the kid'll look like." Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy had never really thought of that. Would her child be a pony or a draconeqqus? She hoped it wouldn't be a mixture of the two. She wouldn't want her child to be made fun of or ridiculed. "Well, I guess we'll know in eight months." she said. Apple Jack smiled. "I guess our kids _will_ have the same birthday."

* * *

Four months later, Twilight has reading when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called. The door opened and somepony walked in. Twilight looked up from her book and gasped. The pony standing in front of her was none other than her husband, Flash Sentry. "Flash! You're back!" she screamed as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you." she cried. Flash gently stroked her mane. "I missed you, too, Twilight." he whispered. Twilight let him go and smiled at him. "So, how was it traveling with my brother?" she asked. Flash had been away protecting Shining Armor while he was going from place to place for meetings. "Good. The reason I'm back early is that Cadence went into labor and Shining Armor wanted to be there." he said. Twilight gasped. "Cadence had her baby? What is it?" she asked. "They had twins. Princess Emerald and Prince Garland." Flash said. "When can we visit them?" Twilight asked. Flash smiled. "As soon as you want." he said. She hugged him and ran to pack her things. "Let's go!" she said happily. Flash Sentry laughed and followed her to the train station.

Pinkie Pie was getting everything set for Fluttershy and Apple Jack's baby shower when she heard a familiar voice calling her. "Hi, Cheese Sandwich! What brings you to town?" she asked. Cheese Sandwich smiled and looked around at the decorations. "My party senses were tingling. What's the occasion?" he asked. "My best friends are having kids! And, they're gonna be born on the same day, which means-"

"They'll have the same birthdays-"

"Which means double birthday parties!" They finished together. Pinkie Pie looked into Cheese Sandwich's eyes. She never noticed how alike they were until now. She blushed and chuckled. Cheese Sandwich did the same. "Hey, Pinkie? I was just wondering... do you, maybe, wanna... get something to eat.. if you're not to busy..." he said. Pinkie Pie smiled. "Sure! If you'll help me with these decorations." Cheese Sandwich smiled, too. "You bet."

During the baby shower, everyone brought gifts for Fluttershy and Apple Jack. The Cutie Mark Crusaders went first. "This is for if you kids get scared at night." Sweetie Belle said, giving both the mothers-to-be a night-light. "Well, thank you, Sweetie Belle." Apple Jack said. Apple Bloom gave her big sister a blanket with apples and dragon scales on it and gave Fluttershy a blanket with butterflies and swirls on it. "So, they always know where they come from." she said. Fluttershy smiled. "Thank you very much." she said.

Outside the door were Discord and Spike, who were too worried about their wives to sit still. "What's it like being a dad?" Discord asked. Spike shrugged. "it's kinda scary at first. But then, you look at your kid's face and you just know that everything will be all right. Of course, there are times when you don't think you're doing the right thing, or you think the kid would be better off withoutcha, but, you gotta stick with it and make sure you prepare him for the world." he said, staring at the ceiling. "But, it'll be different for me. What if my kid turns out like me? Shunned by everyone? People will already be on edge around it because of me. I... I just want my kid to have a happy life." he confessed. Spike smiled and put his hand on Discord's shoulder. "Then, be the best dad you can be." he said. Discord nodded. Then, Rainbow Dash opened the door. "Guys! It's time! We gotta get to the hospital!" Spike raised an eyebrow. "But, they're not due for another four months!" he said. Rainbow grabbed them by the back of their necks. "Well, they're ready now!" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Double Chaos

**Chapter 2**

Discord paced back and forth outside Fluttershy's hospital room. _What's going on? Are they okay?_ Discord thought, worried. The doctor came out of the room and approached Discord. "Congratulations, Discord. It's a girl. You can go see them now." he said. Discord walked into the room and went over to his wife and daughter. The filly Fluttershy was holding had her mother's coat color and a semi-curly lime green mane. She was wrapped in the blanket Apple Bloom had made for her. "There's nothing wrong with her." Discord said, thankful. Then, the newborn opened her eyes and yawned. Both Fluttershy and Discord gasped. Their daughter's eyes... had no pupils. They were just two, beautiful, light blue irises looking around the room. The filly looked at her parents and smiled. Discord smiled back and reached out to touch her hoof. The filly grabbed his paw with... her own paw. "She has a paw?" Discord questioned. He lifted it up to get a better look at it. "That's a paw, all right." he sighed. "Discord, it'll be okay." Fluttershy said. She could see the worry on her husband's face. "Yeah. You're right." he told her, though he couldn't help but feel like if his daughter's life would be like his, it was his fault. "What should we name her?" Fluttershy asked. Discord looked at his daughter. "Honey Dew. That's what the color of her mane reminds me of." Honey Dew clapped her hoof and paw together with excitement. "I think she likes it." Fluttershy said.

Spike was holding his newborn daughter, Apple Core, and smiling at her. "Who had her daddy's eyes? _You _have your daddy's eyes! Yes, you do!" He said, making Apple Core shriek happily. Apple Core had her mother's coat color and mane color. She had teal dragon eyes. She also had three white freckles under her eyes, similar to her mother. Apple Jack was laying on her hospital bed watching her husband and daughter. "You better not spoil her like ya did Spirit." she warned. "Oh, it'll be fine, AJ." he said.

When Fluttershy and Apple Jack were cleared to leave, they headed straight to Pinkie Pie's place for their daughters' party. Rarity was watching the two fillies interact with each other. She would have her child soon, and she hoped it would be able to be friends with them. Honey Dew reached over and touched Rarity's stomach and smiled. "Looks like she wants to be friends with yer kid already." Apple Jack said. Rarity smiled at Honey Dew. "So, what's it like to have a filly?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom scooted closer to Fluttershy and Apple Jack and awaited their answers. "Well..." Fluttershy hesitated. "Don't y'all worry about that right now." Apple Jack said. Pinkie Pie jumped over to them. "Yeah, you guys! What you should worry about is the cake. Which should be here in 3...2...1..." Just then, Cheese Sandwich and a young filly named Cookie Crumb wheeled out a big cake with the words 'Happy Birthday, HD and AC!' written in icing on the top. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Isn't that cake kinda _too _big for two newborn fillies?" Rainbow Dash pointed out. "I'll eat the rest!" Cookie Crumb voluntered. Cheese Sandwich chuckled. "I don't think you'd want another stomach ache." he said. Cookie Crumb nodded. "You're right, Daddy." Everybody ate some cake (expect the newborns, of course), and then gave the parents gifts for their kids. "This is a cowboy hat I made for Apple Core and a bow for Honey Dew. I only had one color fabric left, so I hope blue is their color." Sweetie Belle chuckled. Apple Jack put the hat on top of Apple Core's head. Apple Core giggled and took the hat off. She just held it in her hooves, examining it closely. Honey Dew kept touching and pulling on her bow once her mother had put it in her mane. "I do believe they'll really treasure these gifts, Sweetie Belle." Rarity told her younger sister.

* * *

**Note: This chapter was shorter than the first one. I will make a story about how Cookie Crumb came to be. Also, if any of you remembered, Twilight is in Canterlot with Flash Sentry. Don't worry, they'll be back.**


	3. Chapter 3

Double Chaos

**Chapter 3**

Honey Dew and Apple Core were playing hide and seek at a park when a shorter filly walked over to them. She had a pure white coat and a light purple and dark blue mane. She also had light blue eyes. "Jewel! Where were you? We got worried?" Honey Dew exclaimed as her friend walked over to them. "Mother needed my help. What are you two doing?" Jewel asked. She had a British accent, even though neither Rarity nor Fancy Pants possessed one. "Ya see those two colts?" Apple Core said, pointing at two colts playing. Jewel nodded. "They won't let us play with them." Honey Dew commented.

Jewel was confused. "Why do you want to play with _boys_? They so dirty and unruly." she said, shaking her head in disgust. "Not them. They play the same games we do." Honey dew said. "They won't play Pretend with us." Apple Core said. Jewel started to walk over to the two colts. "Jewel, what are ya doin'?" AC asked in a hushed voice as she and Honey Dew followed. "If they're going to be rude brutes and exclude us from the same game, then, I'll make them see reason." she said confidently. Honey Dew always admired how confident Jewel was. even though she was much shorter than her friends, she didn't let get her down.

"You two!" Jewel called to the colts. One turned towards her. He had a light orange coat and a short deep indigo mane. He also had purple eyes. "Yeah? What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Jewel stomped her hoof to the ground. "How dare you get annoyed with me when I haven't even made my argument yet! Now, my friends have told me that you and your... lackey won't let them play with you." she said. The light orange colt glared at her. "Do you even know who I am? I'm Flash Jr., son of Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle." he said. Jewel stomped her hoof again. "Well, I'm Jewel, daughter of Fancy Pants and Rarity, the Element of Generosity!" she smirked triumphantly at Flash Jr.

"Well, you can play with us... but, not them!" he pointed at Apple Core and Honey Dew. "Why not?" Apple Core asked, offended. "I only play with important kids, like Jewel here. Her mother is the Element of Generosity." he stated. "My mother's the Element of Honesty." Apple Core said. "Yeah? But, your dad burps up paper. Plus you're a weirdo." Flash Jr.'s friend, Gearshift, said. "I am not!" Apple Core shouted.

"Are so! Just listen to your voice! 'My mother's the Element of Honesty! I'm a stupid little filly who can't fight my own battles, so I ask my friends to help me! Yuk, yuk, yuk!'" Flash Jr. mocked in a fake country accent. Apple Core blushed and pulled her light blue cowboy hat over her face to hide herself from the two colts mocking her. "I do not..." she whispered, ashamed of her voice and on the verge of tears. Honey Dew frowned and walked right up to Flash Jr. "That's mean! You wouldn't want somepony to make fun of _your _voice! Apple Core can't help the way she talks. She was born that way! You should apologize." she said. Although she wasn't ashamed of it, inheriting her mother's soft voice didn't help her in this situation.

Flash Jr. and Gearshift laughed. "Listen to her! Are you whispering so you won't scare the ants?!" Gearshift asked through laughter. "She's the weirdest one and she's trying to be a hero!" Flash Jr. commented as he fell to the ground laughing. Honey Dew glared at him. "What's so weird about me?" she asked angrily. "Your eyes, for one. You don't have pupils. That's not normal. And, that paw thing where your other hoof should be. I mean, what, is one of your parents a draconeqqus or something?" he chuckled. "As a matter of fact, yes. My mother is Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness. My dad is Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. You think that makes me weird? That makes me special. So, next time you want to make fun of me... you should find some better ammo than that!" she shouted. Gearshift and Flash Jr. stopped laughing and looked scared. "Yeah, whatever. See ya around, Weird-Eyes." Flash Jr. called as he and Gearshift left. "My eyes aren't weird... are they?" she asked Jewel and Apple Core. "No, Honey Dew. They're unique! Like, the rarest diamond in a cave full of gems." she said. "Or the reddest apple in the tree." Apple Core added. Honey Dew looked at her two friends and smiled. "You're right. Anyway, let's play!"

Fluttershy sat on the couch while Discord paced the floor. "Do you think she'll be okay out there by herself?" he asked nervously. "Apple Core is at the park with her. They also invited Jewel." she reassured him. Then, Honey Dew walked in through the front door with her head hung low. "Honey Dew, there you are!" Discord said happily as he scooped her up for a hug. "Hi, Papa. Hi, Mommy." she said sadly. "What's wrong, dear?" Fluttershy asked, concerned. Honey Dew looked down at her paw. "What's wrong with me? I always thought I was special... but, now..." she stopped. Discord followed his daughter's eyes and sighed. "Honey Dew, there's always going to be ponies who will make fun of you because of your paw. But, you can't let them get to you." he said. Honey Dew shook her head. "That's not what bothers me. It's... my eyes." she whispered. Fluttershy went over and hugged her daughter. "There's nothing wrong with your eyes, Honey Dew. Who told you that?" she asked. Honey Dew hesitated. She didn't want Flash Jr. to get in trouble. "Somepony at the park." she said. Discord could tell that Honey Dew wasn't telling the whole story. But, he decided to let her tell them when she was ready.

The next few days were always the same. Honey Dew would argue with Flash Jr., then go home depressed. One day when Honey Dew, Apple Core, and Jewel went to the park, Gearshift wasn't there. It was just Flash Jr., who was crying. "Are you okay?" Honey Dew asked. Flash Jr. scowled at her. "What do you care? You should be glad I'm crying! Now, you can make fun of me, or something, without me getting back at you!" he shouted tearfully. Honey Dew sat down next to him. "That wouldn't be right. You're upset, I shouldn't try to make you feel worse. What's the matter?" she asked him. Flash Jr. wanted to be angry at her... but she was being so nice to him. He sighed. "Gearshift went back to Canterlot. That's where he lives. I asked Mom if I could go with him, but she said I had to stay here." he explained. Jewel and Apple Core watched them from a few feet away. "Why is she always so nice to him?" Jewel asked quietly. "She is the daughter of the Element of Kindness." Apple Core said.

"So, you sad because he left?" Honey Dew asked. Flash Jr. shook his head. "I'm sad 'cause he's not coming back!" he cried. Then, he stood up and glared at her. "And, it's your fault! We told our parents about you and Gearshift's mom said that your eyes don't have pupils because they steal ponies' souls!" Honey Dew stood up, offended. "No, they don't!" she said. Flash Jr. looked at the ground while he spoke to her. "Yes, they do! Now, my best friend is gone and it's all because of you!" he screamed. Flash Jr. shot one more glare at Honey Dew, and then he left the park. Jewel went over to Honey Dew and tapped her shoulder. "Are you okay, Honey Dew?" she asked gently. "I'll see you guys later..." was all Honey Dew said as she walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

Double Chaos

**Chapter 4**

Flash Jr. ran into his house and slammed the door behind him. "Flash Jr.! Where have you been?" Twilight asked her son. "Weird-Eyes was talking to me again. Can't you use your magic to make her normal?" he asked. Twilight shook her head. "Son, I can't just change a pony's appearance to please others. That's not right." she explained. Flash Jr. frowned. "By the way, Junior, who _is _this 'Weird-Eyes?'" she asked.

"Her friends called her Honey Dew." he said. Twilight's eyes widened. "Honey Dew, as in, the daughter of Fluttershy and Discord?" she asked. Flash Jr. nodded. Flash Sentry Sr. walked into the room. "What's going on?" he asked, looking between his wife and son. "Flash Jr. has been being very rude to Honey Dew. You remember her?" she asked. Flash nodded. "Son, you need to apologize to her." Flash Jr.'s mouth dropped open. "Why should I? _She's _the one who has soul-stealing eyes!"

"Flash Sentry Jr.!" Twilight was appalled by her son's behavior. Flash, on the other hand, had an idea of the reason behind Flash Jr.'s behavior. "Twilight, I need to talk to you." he whispered. Twilight nodded. "Flash Jr., go to your room until we come get you." she said before following her husband.

"He likes Honey Dew. I can tell." Flash said. Twilight started to object, but stopped. That _was _the strange way colts showed fillies that they cared. "But, mocking her eyes... that was just overkill." she said. Flash nodded. "I suggest we invite the Discords over for dinner. Then, we'll just discuss the problem, and come to a solution." Twilight agreed with her husband. "I'll go there and give them the invite." she said as she left.

Fluttershy knocked on Honey Dew's door. "Honey, please come out." she begged. "No! Leave me alone! I'm nothing but a soul-stealing monster!" she cried. Discord materialized next to his wife in time to her Honey Dew call herself a monster. "Honey Dew, you're not a monster!" he said. Honey Dew looked down at her paw. "Then, why don't I have pupils?! Why do I have a paw?! Why am I so different?!" she sobbed. Fluttershy put her hoof on the door. "There's nothing wrong with being different. Honey, please open the door so we can talk about this." she pleaded. Then, somepony knocked on the front door. "I'll get it. You try talking to Honey Dew." Fluttershy said to Discord. He sat in front of the door and crossed his arms. "Young lady, I'm giving you until the count of three to open this door. 1... 2... two and a half..."

"Alright." Honey Dew opened the door and let her dad in. She was wearing sunglasses. "What's with the shades?" Discord asked. Honey Dew looked at the ground. "Oh... nothing. I just... wanna make a new fashion statement." she lied poorly. "You know you're a bad liar." Discord said as he removed the glasses. "No!" Honey Dew screamed as she covered her eyes and turned away from him. "What is it?" Discord asked, concerned. "I don't wanna steal your soul by accident. That's why my eyes have no pupils." she whispered. Discord hugged his daughter. "Your eyes don't steal ponies' souls. That's just a nasty lie." he assured her. Honey Dew sniffled and looked at her dad. "Then, why don't my eyes have pupils?" she asked.

"That... I don't know. But, just know this. Your eyes are one of a kind. Whoever said they were weird is just jealous." Discord said. Honey Dew rested her chin on her paw. "But, Flash Jr.'s eyes are beautiful..." she sighed. Discord tensed at the mention of a colt. "Flash Jr.?" he asked. Honey Dew nodded, seeming to be in her own little world. "He's the one who said they were weird. But, I don't think he meant it. He was just upset 'cause his friend moved away." she said, floating back over to her bed. She stopped mid-air and looked at the ground. "Papa?" she called. "I thought you'd inherit something else from me." Discord said, grinning. Honey Dew didn't know what about her floating made her dad happy, but it made her happy, too. "Do I have invisible wings?" she asked. Discord shook his head. "I guess you can just fly... since you come from two flyers." he said, pointing to his mismatch wings.

Then, there was a soft knock at Honey Dew's bedroom door. "Honey Dew? Can I come in?" Fluttershy asked through the door. "Yeah, Mommy." Honey Dew lazily walked to the door, wishing it would open by itself. Just then, the door eased open, allowing Fluttershy to see Discord, with a big, proud grin on his face, and Honey Dew, a shocked look on hers. "Discord..?" she guessed. He shook his head, still grinning, and pointed to Honey Dew. "You have powers?" she said her daughter. Honey Dew smiled shyly and shrugged. "I guess I do..."

* * *

**The next chapter will probably be a little longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

Double Chaos

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**5 hugs to who can guess the "Bambi" reference. Hint: It's small.**

* * *

While the Discords were walking to Twilight's house, Honey Dew couldn't stop thinking about Flash Jr. Even though he had brought her to tears, she wanted them to be friends. Discord saw Honey Dew in deep thought and worried she was still thinking about that colt Flash Jr. "Discord? What's wrong?" Fluttershy whispered to her husband. Discord sighed. "It's nothing, my dear. Just... a worried dad, is all. Earlier, Honey Dew had mentioned a young colt named Flash Jr." Fluttershy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And..?" she urged him on. "_And, _she said that he's the one who called her eyes weird." he finished. "Twilight and Flash's son? No, they raised him better than that." she said. Discord rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean he'll behave when he's alone." Honey Dew stopped walking and started flying. _I wonder how high I can go. s_he thought. Discord and Fluttershy saw her go higher and higher into the sky. "Where is she going?" Fluttershy asked. Discord smiled. "Testing her limits. She's a Discord, all right." he said as he flew after her. Just as Honey Dew felt herself getting weak, her dad caught her. "Why don't we stick to walking for now?" he suggested as they landed next to Fluttershy. "Okay, Papa." she agreed. Twilight was outside with her family, waiting on their guests._  
_

"Welcome, you guys!" she greeted. Flash Jr. stared at the ground when he saw Honey Dew. "Hi, Mrs. Twilight. Hi, Mr. Flash Sr. Hi, Flash Jr." Honey Dew greeted them politely. "Son, aren't you going to say hello to Honey Dew?" Flash Sr. nudged his son. Flash Jr. glanced up at Honey Dew, looked back at the ground, and mumbled, "Hello." Honey Dew thought she saw him blush, but she guessed it must've been the sunlight. "Come in, come in. The food is already done." Flash said as they entered the house.

Even though Flash Jr. thoroughly protested, Honey Dew's seat was next to his. All during dinner, both of them fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats. Every so often, their eyes would meet, only for them to quickly glance away from each other. Flash, Twilight, and Fluttershy thought their behavior was outright adorable. Discord, on the other hand, glared at the colt sitting next to his daughter. Some might call him over protective... discord called it careful. This _was _the colt that made Honey Dew cry and feel insecure.

When is was time for the Discords to leave, Flash Jr. was more than glad. Nonetheless, he waved good-bye to Honey Dew as they walked home. Once they were out of sight, he ran up to his room, closed and locked the door, and pulled out a notebook. He used his horn to draw a perfect sketch of the filly that was just by him. He had drawn her with pupils in her eyes before... but, it didn't look real. This drawing, however, was perfect... right down to her eyes. Flash Jr. finished the sketch, then held it up to get a better look. He stared right into the eyes of the portrait and didn't feel any less alive. He sighed and put the picture underneath his bed. "Maybe I can write her a letter to apologize... no, her dad would see it first." he sighed heavily. _School starts soon... I'll apologize there, in front of everypony! _He concluded. He yawned and crawled into his bed to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Does anyone else hear the song "Fly Love" when Flash Jr. and Honey Dew are around each other?**


	6. Chapter 6

Double Chaos

**Chapter 6**

Honey Dew walked up to her new school slowly. Her mother was next to her and could sense her daughter's worries. "Everything will be fine, Honey Dew." she said. Honey nodded her head, but was still a bit uneasy. Then, she saw her best friends, Apple Core and Jewel, with their mothers. She ran over to them. "Hey, guys!" she hugged them both. "Hey, HD. Mighty big place, huh?" Apple Core observed the school. Jewel nodded her head in agreement. "It should be fun, though. We'll have each other." she grinned. Honey Dew smiled. Then, before running in after her friends, she gave her mother a big hug. "See you after school, Mommy! Tell Papa not to worry!" she called as she entered the school building.

Everypony came into the classroom and found their seats. Apple Core, Jewel, and Honey Dew sat in the same row together. Honey Dew was sitting by an empty seat and apple Core, who was at Jewel's right. HD glanced at the name tag on top of the desk, only to find the handwriting eligible. Then, the teacher, Ms. Coral, walked in.

"Hello, everypony. My name is Ms. Coral. I'll be your teacher." she introduced herself. Honey Dew sat up straight and tall, like her dad had told her. She would make her Papa proud of her. Then, she felt something bump against her head. She turned slightly, as to not catch Ms. Coral's attention, and saw Flash Jr. pointing to the note on the ground. She glanced at it and slid it underneath her hoof. Flash Jr. guessed she would read it later.

As class went on, Flash Jr. couldn't help but pay more attention to Honey Dew than anything else. There was something about her that he couldn't help but adore. _Everything... _he thought dreamily. Her short green hair, her pale yellowish coat, her eyes- oh, how her eyes make his heart sing. They were big orbs of baby blue light that he'd let blind him any day. He was so busy thinking about those eyes, he hadn't noticed the bell rang until Honey dew shook his shoulder gently. "Lunchtime, Flashie." she said as she left with her friends. "Don't call me 'Flashie!'" he said, though, secretly, he was on Cloud Nine that she had given him a nickname other than 'Junior'.

The three fillies sat down and opened their lunches. "What do you have?" Honey Dew asked Apple Core. "An apple, apple fritters, a slice o' apple pie." she said. She was about to pick up her apple when somepony snatched it away before she could reach it. "Hey!" she said. The apple thief was a blue-greenish colt with a wild deep green mane. "Looks like this is _my _apple now!" he taunted as he bit into it. some other colts were laughing. "Good one, Tough Stuff!" one said. Tough Stuff walked away from the fillies, chewing his stolen prize and laughing. Apple Core sighed sadly. "Hang on! I have an idea." Honey Dew exclaimed, remembering her powers. "I wish Apple Core had... two apples." she wished aloud, putting her hoof and paw to the sides of her head. Apple Core was about to tell her that simply wishing wouldn't do anything, but, as sure as the sun is yellow, two ripe apples appeared in front of Apple Core. "Wha? Huh?!" Jewel stammered. "How'd ya do that?" Apple Core asked, amazed. Honey shrugged. "I got it from Papa." she said.

While they were swapping items from their lunches, Jewel saw somepony that made her nearly drop her food. "Honey Dew, Apple Core. Look!" she whisper-shouted. AC and HD looked in the direction she pointed and saw two colts sitting with Flash Jr. One colt had a dusty blue coat and a tamed royal blue mane. He also had blue eyes. The other colt had a bright yellow coat, an orange, scruffy mane, and vibrant green eyes. Honey Dew looked back at her friends and saw them staring at the colts. "If you wanna talk to them you can." she said. Jewel shook her head. "No, no. I wouldn't know what to say." she waved her off. "'Hi' would be a good start." Honey Dew said. Apple Core laughed.

The blue colt walked over to them with the yellow colt behind him. "Hello, ladies." he greeted kindly. Jewel sat up straight. "Howdy." the yellow colt greeted in a deep country accent, making Apple Core mimic Jewel. Honey smiled. "My name is True Blue. This is my friend, Haystack." he nodded to the yellow colt. Honey Dew smiled even wider. "We were wondering if you would like to accompany us at recess." True Blue offered. Jewel blushed a bright pink. "Um... uh..." was all she could utter. "Sure. That sounds great." Honey Dew answered for her tongue-tied friend. True Blue grinned. "Excellent." he said. Then, he and Haystack walked back to their table.

"What'd she say?" Flash Jr. asked anxiously. "They'll be there." said True Blue, "but, don't you think that she'll still be mad at you?" Flash Jr. hadn't even thought of that. He said so many rude and awful things. "Well... I hope she'll forgive me." he said, shrugging his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Double Chaos

**Chapter 7**

During recess, Tough Stuff and his two lackeys, Peanuts and Jelly Jam, were watching Honey Dew and her friends from afar. "Hey, Tough? Why are we watchin' the weirdo?" Peanuts asked. Tough Stuff swatted him in the face. "Shush. Didn't ya see at lunch? All she did was wish for some apples... and there, they were." he said. Jelly Jam looked confused. "So what, Tough?" he asked. Tough Stuff rolled his eyes. "We can use her powers to get anything we want! All we gotta do... is get her to trust us." he smiled devilishly. Peanuts and Jelly Jam chuckled dumbly, both having no idea what Tough Stuff was saying.

True Blue had told Jewel and Apple Core about what Flash Jr. wanted to do, so they told Honey Dew to wait by the ball court. She was sitting down, waiting for the others. "Where are they?" she asked aloud, looking around. When she turned back, she was face to face with Flash Jr. "Oh! Hi, Flashie!" she smiled. Flash Jr. fought hard not to blush, and smiled back. "Hi, Honey Dew. I, uh, well... I just wanted to, um..." he stammered and stumbled over his carefully thought out speech. _How does she do it? _Flash Jr. thought. "Are you okay, Flash Jr.? Your face is red." she said, her eyes full of concern. This made Flash Jr. blush even more. "I... just wanted to say... sorry a-about... calling your-your eyes weird." he stuttered. Honey Dew shrugged her shoulders. "that's okay, Flashie. I know you didn't mean it." she smiled and gave him a thumbs-up with her paw. Flash Jr. felt his heart skip a beat. She had forgiven him like nothing had happened. "Well... thanks. I, uh... I'll see you later." he said quickly as he ran away. "See ya!" she called.

Every day after that, Flash Jr. tried to keep his distance from Honey Dew, but she kept showing up, wherever he went. Of course, there was no avoiding her at school, but whenever they weren't in class, she was always close by. One day after school, while Flash Jr. was talking to True Blue and Haystack, Tough Stuff pushed Haystack in the sand. "Take that, country boy!" he taunted. Haystack tried to get up, but Peanuts stepped on his back. "Get off of him!" True Blue yelled. He tried to charge at Tough Stuff, but he was stuck in place. Flash Jr. was stuck, as well. Jelly Jam had used his horn magic to keep them still. "Nice, Toughy! Get your henchmen to do the dirty work for you." Flash Jr. taunted, making Tough Stuff flinch with anger. "Shut your mouth! Now, princey... you're gonna tell me where that weird-eyed girl is. Or... Peanuts here will break ya friend's back." he threatened. Haystack whimpered in fear as he felt Peanuts' hoof press harder on his back, but nevertheless cried out to Flash Jr., "Don't tell 'im, Flash!" Flash Jr. was stuck at a crossroads. Help his friend or protect his love interest. Then, Flash Jr. remembered what he was: an alicorn. He shot a beam of magic at Tough Stuff, Peanuts, and Jelly Jam. "Run, you guys!" He screamed to True Blue and Haystack.

Honey Dew was sitting in her room, watching all the clouds turn into Flash Jr.'s face, when somepony knocked on her door. "Yes?" she called. "Honey Dew, it's Papa." Discord said from the other side. She shot over to the door and opened it. "Hi, Papa. What's up?" she said, letting him in. "Dewwy, your mother and I have noticed a change in your behavior. Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" he asked. Honey Dew pretended to think about that. "Nah. I'm fine..." she said, going back over to her window. Discord looked over her shoulder and saw she had changed the clouds with her magic by mistake. "Who's that?" he asked. Honey Dew then noticed her mistake. "Who's who?" she countered, quickly changing them back. Discord smiled slightly. "Would you rather talk to your mother about this?" he offered. She nodded. While Discord was leaving, Honey Dew stopped him. "Just in case you feel this way, it's not that I don't wanna talk to you about this kind of stuff. It's just that Mommy is easier to talk to about this. I'll still need you, Papa... Just not for this, i don't think.." she explained as she hugged him. Discord hugged her back and went to go get Fluttershy.

When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Flash Jr., True Blue, and Haystack looked around at their surroundings. They were in a dark alleyway with sludge smeared on the walls and ground. "Gross!" True Blue commented. Haystack looked into the end of the alley, opposite of where they entered, and his eyes widened. "Look!" he whispered. The other two colts turned in that direction and saw a faint red light. "What is that?" Flash Jr. asked. "And, why is it getting bigger?!" True Blue finished in fear. "It's getting _closer! _Go, get outta the way!" Haystack screamed. Just as the colts ducked out of harm's way, the light was revealed to be a giant herd of ponies engulfed in flames. "What's going on?" Haystack questioned. "I don't know..." said Flash Jr., "But, I don't think it'll be good."


	8. Chapter 8

Double Chaos

**Chapter 8**

At school, Flash Jr. ran around, looking for Honey Dew. He had to warn her about Tough Stuff... and those fire pony things. He finally saw her, walking in with her two friends, Apple Core and Jewel. "Honey Dew!" he called to her. She smiled at him. She said something to her friends, then walked over to him. "Hey, Flashie." she greeted. He smiled, then he remembered his news. "Honey Dew, stay away from Tough Stuff! He's a bad guy." Honey Dew was confused, but nodded anyway. "Also, I saw these weird ponies, they were surrounded by fire! And, it didn't hurt them!" he exclaimed. "What? Where did you see them?" she asked. "Down some weird alleyway. But, they flew away. I think something bad might happen..." he said, worried. Honey Dew put her paw on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Flashie. We just... have to tell someone who can help. Like, Princess Celestia!" she said. Her mother knew the princess, so they might get to talk to her. "But, we don't know her." said Flash Jr. Honey smiled. "But, our mothers do." she grinned.

After school, the colt and filly went straight to Honey Dew's house. "Papa! Mommy! I'm home. I brought a guest!" she called. But, no one answered. "Papa?! Mommy?!" she called again, worried. Honey Dew flew around the house, frantically searching for her parents. "PAPA! MOMMY!" she wailed, scared of what could have become of them. Flash Jr. wrapped his his arms around her once she fell to the ground to sob. "Where are they?" she whispered. Flash Jr. hugged her tighter. "Don't worry... we'll find them. I promise." he said, putting his hoof under her chin to make her look at him. "Thank you..." she said softly. They stared into each others' eyes for a while, until they heard a soft sound... almost like a little flame burning. "What's that?" Flash Jr. asked. They searched around the house, and came across a little foal with a red and yellow mane in the shape of a flame. His coat was deep red and he had bright green eyes. "Aw! Where'd you come from, little guy?" Honey Dew asked as she picked him up. The foal smiled and cooed. "He kinda looks like one of those fire ponies." Flash Jr. observed. "I'm gonna name him... Safe Haven!" she exclaimed. "Safe Haven? Really?" Flash Jr. chuckled. Safe Haven frowned at him. "Fine. Safe Haven it is." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Honey Dew put Safe Haven on her back. "C'mon, Flashie! We gotta go tell Princess Celestia about this. And, find my parents."

Meanwhile, whilst Honey Dew, Flash Jr., and Safe Haven were traveling to the train station, Tough Stuff and his gang followed closely. "When do we nab 'em, Tough?" Peanuts asked. Tough Stuff swatted him in the face. "Soon, you dumbbell. Soon." he said. Once at the train station, Flash Jr. went up to the booth to get tickets. "Three tickets to Canterlot, please." he said. The stallion running the train ticket booth looked left and right, searching for the pony who spoke. "Down here." Flash Jr. said, almost forgetting his head wouldn't be shown above the counter top. "Oh! There you are. Hey, aren't you a little too young to be riding a train all by yourself?" The stallion asked, concerned. Flash Jr. gestured to Honey Dew and Safe Haven. "They're coming with me." he said. Honey Dew nodded. "We need to see Princess Celestia. Our mothers are friends of hers, so they'll look for us there. Please, mister?" she pleaded. The stallion's eyes shone blue for a moment, then went back to their normal color. "Why, certainly. Just be careful, okay?" he warned. They boarded the train, confused at the stallion's change in attitude. Then, Honey Dew had a realization. "I did that."


	9. Chapter 9

Double Chaos

"What do you mean 'You did it'?" Flash Jr. asked. Honey Dew shrugged. "I don't know how, but when I asked him to let us get on the train, his eyes were blue for a second, then went back to normal." she said. Safe Haven fussed in his seat. "Oh, stop fussin', kid." Flash said. Honey Dew picked the foal up and started rocking him to sleep. "_Baby mine, don't you cry... Baby mine, dry your eyes... Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine..._" she sang sweetly to Safe Haven, who quickly fell asleep. HD gently put him back in his seat. "There. That'll give us some time." she said. Flash Jr. had never heard Honey Dew sing. Now that he'd heard her sweet, hauntingly gorgeous voice, he never wanted her to stop singing. He stared at her dreamily until she tapped his shoulder. "Flashie? Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. "I'm fine..." he sighed happily.

When they reached Canterlot, Flash Jr., Honey, and Safe Haven had walked around for hours until Flash Jr. saw a familiar face. "Gearshift!" he called as he ran over to him. Gearshift turned around and smiled. "Junior! How ya been?!" he asked as he hugged Flash Jr. He shrugged. "Eh, up and down, all around." he said. Honey Dew stayed away from the two colts as they reconnected. She felt a twinge of guilt. Safe Haven hugged her neck [since he was on her back], which made her feel better. Then, Gearshift noticed Honey Dew standing a safe distance away from them. "Whoa! You brought Weird-Eyes?" he questioned, hiding behind Flash. Flash Jr. turned towards him angrily. "Don't call her that." he whispered. Gearshift scoffed. "What are you, in love with her?" he asked, making Flash Jr. blush. Gearshift's eyes widened. "Whoa, what?! When did this happen?!" he asked loudly. Honey Dew looked over at them. Flash Jr. shot her a convincing smile and them turned back to Gearshift. "Would you shut it?" he whispered. Then, he sighed in defeat. "Yes... I'm in love with her. But, I haven't told her yet, so zip it!" he whisper-shouted. Gearshift nodded.

Gearshift showed them where the royal palace was so he could find out why Flash Jr. had fallen for Honey Dew. Every so often, he would strike up a conversation with her... and, surprising to him, he enjoyed talking to her. Once they got to the castle gates, Gearshift pulled Flash Jr. back to talk. "Ya know? Once you get used to her eyes, HD ain't that bad." he commented as he waved good bye and walked back home. Flash Jr. smiled.

Honey Dew had practiced teleporting with Discord a few times before, so she used it to zap the three of them into the throne room. "Please, Princess Celestia help me find my parents I can't find them and if I never find them I'll be so lonely the rest of my life!" she begged quickly, closing her eyes and dropping down to her knees. "Honey Dew?" Discord said. She opened her eyes and saw her parents smiling at her. "PAPA! MOMMY!" she shrieked happily as she flew into Discord's open arms. "Why did you guys just leave like that?" she asked. Fluttershy looked at Discord. "I thought you put a note on the door." she said. Discord nodded. "I did." he told her. Honey Dew chuckled. "Hehehehe... oops?" she said. She went to hug her mother. "Why are you guys here?" she asked. Princess Celestia stepped forward. "Because your mother is having triplets." she told her. Honey Dew smiled the biggest smile that could ever exist. "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! This is the bestest thing that could have ever had happened!" she shrieked as she [literally] bounced around the room.

Flash Jr. cleared his throat. Honey Dew stopped bouncing and landing right next to him. "Oh, right. Sorry, Flashie." she apologized. Discord flinched when his daughter called Flash Jr. 'Flashie'. That meant they were close. "Your highness... I saw these weird ponies that were surrounded by fire. And, it didn't burn them! It was almost like they were making it themselves." Flash Jr. explained. Princess Celestia nodded. "Is that why you brought one of them with you?" she asked, looking at Safe Haven. Honey Dew looked down at the foal. "Safe Haven? But, he doesn't have a bunch of fire around him. He doesn't even burn me. See?" to prove her point, she touched his mane with her paw... and got burned. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" she screamed as she blew on it. Flash Jr. rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried. Honey Dew looked at Safe Haven. "What happened? He didn't burn me before." she said. Flash Jr. picked Safe Haven up and wasn't burned. "Maybe, it's just his mane and tail that are fire." he guessed, putting the foal back down. Princess Celestia went over to Safe Haven and used her magic to pick him up and put him in a glass lamp[like what Flame Princess was in]. "Wait! You can't just put him in there by himself!" Honey Dew objected. "Will he be alright in there?" Fluttershy asked. Princess Celestia nodded. "I'll keep him in here until I can find a way to contain his fire power. You all can visit him whenever you want." she said. Safe Haven looked sadly at Honey Dew. She put her hoof on the glass and Safe Haven did the same. "Princess Celestia... can't we take this thing with us back home? Look at them..." Discord pleaded. Celestia looked at them and smiled. "Alright... but, I'll call for you when you need to bring him to me." she said. Discord nodded.

Once they got home, Honey Dew had to say good-bye to Flash Jr.[Discord said so]. "Bye, Flashie... and, thanks, again... for before..." she said shyly. "Yeah..." he whispered. Discord watched them from the window until Fluttershy pulled him away. "Discord, why don't you like him?" she asked. Discord crossed his arms. "Why do you? He made Honey Dew cry, feel horrible about herself. And, you expect me to let him make her fall in love with him and then break her heart? No way!" he said, going to sit on the couch.

Outside, Honey Dew looked at the window to see if her dad was still there. She quickly kissed Flash Jr. on the cheek and went inside. Flash Jr. held his cheek, smiled dumbly, and flew home.

When he arrived home, he was still in the trance from before. Twilight looked at the look on her son's face and smiled. "Well, Junior, did you have fun today?" she asked. Flash Jr. nodded. "I'm never washing my cheek again..." he sighed. Flash Sr. walked by his son and smiled at his wife. "What happened to him?" he asked. "Love." Twilight said simply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's say that some time has passed and Honey, Flashie, Jewel, and Apple Core are now teenagers. So, the triplets have been born.**

* * *

"Where are you?" Honey called in a singsong voice. A little filly that was the spitting image of her mother popped out of nowhere. "Boo!" she giggled. HD picked her up. "Lovely Song Discord, you know you're too sweet to scare me." she said. "We still gotta find DJ and Autumn." she said. "Oh, yeah... _where, oh, where, has my little bro gone? Where, oh, where can he be?_" Honey Dew sang. Lovely heard hoof clops and the scratch of claws against the ground. "Gotcha! oh.." she said, disappointing to not have found her little brother. "Found ya, Autumn!" HD shrieked happily. Autumn was a pegasus, looking similar to her mother, but with her father's mane color and eye color. "Fiddle sticks." she said. "Lovely, did you find DJ?" she asked. Lovely Song shook her head. All three girls screamed.

"Daddy! DJ is missing!" Lovely told her father. Discord was sitting on the couch. "What do you mean, Junior's right here." he at, pointing to the little draconequus sleeping on his stomach. "DJ, you can't just leave the game like that! You scared us have to death." Autumn said, shaking her little brother, who was pretending to be asleep. "Sorry, but HD was taking long." he complained. Honey Dew rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, you little misfits have a play date with the rest of 'em." she said. "Yay!" the triplets said in unison.

"Hey, you guys!" Lovely said as she ran up to her friends. She hugged a filly that looked exactly like her mother, Rarity, whose name was Opal Note. "What's up, DJ?" a little cyan pegesus with the colors of the rainbow in her mane and tail said, giving Discord Jr. a hoof-bump. "Take a look, Multi." he said, creating a cotton candy cloud above Multi's head. She looked up and got drenched in chocolate milk. "DJ!" Multi growled as she chased him around. A lavender alicorn giggled as she collapsed on the ground. "That was good, DJ! Hahahahahaha!" An earth pony, resembling Apple Jack, shook her head. "Ya'll are too much..." she said in a southern accent. A little dragon on her back nodded. "Yeah, sis." he agreed. Honey Dew looked at the little group. "You guys look just like Mom and her friends. Well, except for a few ponies." she said. Autumn stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "Hey! Where's Lemon Pie?" Midnight asked. Everypony looked around for her. Suddenly, somepony pounced on Honey Dew, knocking them both down. "Did you guys miss the Sweet and Sour?!" the little filly yelled. She looked like her mother, Pinkie Pie, but with a yellow color scheme. "Lemon Pie! There ya are! We wouldn't be Misfits without cha." Red Apple said. HD smiled as the group started jumping in a circle around her and started singing. "_We're a couple of misfits! We're a couple of misfits! What's the matter with misfits?! That's where we fit in!_" Then, Cookie Crumb came up to them. "All right, Misfits! Head out!" she said. The group got into a line and started following Cookie Crumb, continuing to sing and jump up and down. "See ya later, HD!" Lovely said. Honey Dew smiled.

Later on, Honey met up with Jewel and Apple Core. "So..." Jewel said. Honey Dew raised an eyebrow. "So... what?" she asked. Jewel chuckled. "We heard about yer little adventure with Flash Jr." Apple Core said. Honey Dew blushed. "And?" she said. "And, we also heard about the fire pony at your house. Can we see it?" Jewel asked. Honey Dew sighed, relieved they weren't pressing the 'Flash Jr.' thing. "Sure. C'mon." she said, leading them to her house.

Safe Haven had only gotten about 2 years older than when HD had found him. "I thought ya found him a couple o' years ago." Apple Core questioned. "I did... I don't know why he hasn't grown much more." she said. Safe Haven was only able to say a few words. "Mama!" he said to HD. She smiled. "Hi, Safe Haven. Oh, he's so cute!" Jewel shrieked. "Out! Out!" he whined. Honey Dew's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, Safe... you can't come out." she said sadly. Safe Haven frowned. "Daddy?" he asked. Honey Dew blushed, knowing who the little filly thought his dad was. Apple Core and Jewel smirked at her. "Well, HD? Who's his daddy?" AC asked. Honey blushed even harder. "flashie..." she whispered. Jewel hugged her. "I knew it! I knew you liked him!" she said. Apple Core joined in on the hug. "Only after I told ya!" she said. "Okay! Okay, I'll admit it... I do like him... maybe, even..." Honey hesitated. "Well..?" Jewel urged. Honey Dew smiled. "I love him." she confessed, making her two friends hug her tighter and scream happily.

* * *

**"We're a Couple of Misfits" from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. **

**Safe Haven is probably 3 or 4. You'll find out why he ages slowly.**

**DJ [Discord Jr.] is a draconequus, full on. **

**The Misfits are like a new Mane 6, with another Spike and Discord. [sort of]**


End file.
